Among The Twinkling Stars
by AndromedaAstrophile
Summary: Sasuke is forced to take Hinata as a wife for a month, as part of a mission. However, along their journey will Sasuke and Hinata fall in love or will they stay as strangers?
1. The Day Of Yesterday

The day of yesterday

I do not own Naruto because if i did Sasuke and Hinata would so be together n.n also i am sorry if the first chapter is boring ;-; but i'll take suggestions n.n and also this is my first fanfiction, and i'm really excited.

Yesterday

Hinata's POV

S-sasuke-kun, ah… please stop, i begged. Why… it's not like you don't like it Hina-hime and gave me a smile that almost made me wanna let him continue, almost. We are gonna be late Sasuke… i tried to stand my ground. Hina, he whispered in my ear, i will stop for now, however the second we get home i can have my way with my goddess. Deal? I nodded in agreement. He winked at me and slowly pulled me into a kiss. It was a kiss filled with love it was slow and long. We stared at each other's eyes. I admired his onyx eyes that made me feel like i was staring at the greatest wonder of the world.

Sasuke POV

We stared at eachother and i wondered how i got so lucky and how did i never notice her before. She smiled but i guess she didn't notice. I wonder what she's thinking. Hey Hinata, shouldn't we get going?, i finally asked after a while. "ah y-yes, i'm sorry s-sasuke", she said with her soft voice looking down trying to hide her blush. Kami she still studders after all this time, tch it's so adorable, i thought. I placed my hand around her tiny waist and led her out of our house.

2 years ago

Normal POV

Naruto was the hokage, the war had ended and everyone was living a peaceful life in the village. Sakura was the head of the Medical ninja and director of the hospital. Kiba was a jonin and had a team of his own, Shino was a teacher at the ninja academy, Sai and Ino were dating, Shikamaru was Naruto's right hand and dating Temari, Chouji was on a long term mission at the village hidden in the clouds, Lee had his own squad, Ten Ten owned a weapons shop and as for Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke was about to come back to Konoha and report to Naruto about his findings, he was the Anbu captain. Hinata was also an Anbu member. She was personally trained in the hidden sand village by Kazekage himself. Naruto had asked as a favor. She went into different hidden villages for two reasons- one to train and get stronger and two to stay away from the captain and Naruto. Hinata had confessed her feelings only to be rejected and since she trains to forget a certain Hokage and as for sasuke, he just scares her. But today is the day she returns and also a certain Uchiha returns as well.

Hinata's POV

I'm so nervous, no ur not nervous keep it together. No, Naruto is probably gonna be happy to see me, yeah. No he isn't. He'll probably ignore you. As i was lost in thought i bumped into a something hard. i rub my forehead and look up to see that i had bumped into none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I'm s-s-sorry, really sorry it w-w-was entirely my f-fault. I bowed repeatedly. Im such an idiot, stupid i kept mentally insulting myself that is till the captain spoke. "hmpt, and you're suppose to be an Anbu, pathetic", he walks away leaving me there quite embarrassed. I sighed. Today is not my day.

Sasuke's POV

WHAT?! Are you crazy Naruto?! My yelling could be heard through the Hokage mansion. I can do missions on my own. I slammed my fist into his desk. I am the Anbu captain after all, aren't i? Sasuke, Naruto warned you're gonna do that mission with Hinata tomorrow and that's final Sasuke. She is going to pretend to be your wife so you can get the villagers trust and Hinata is the best suited for this. You on your own won't gain their trust, i'm not going to risk the villages safety. I'd never seen Naruto this serious. Tch fine, however i'm not gonna babysit. If she gets in my way. i'll kill her. I stormed out and slammed the door. I went to the uchiha manor-which Naruto had managed to save with a lot of begging and hokage backup. That loser, i thought and couldn't help but smirk. Well, i better get some rest this next month is going to be… troublesome. Heh, i sound like Shikamaru already, i think as i slowly doze off into sleep to the sound of a lonely manor.

Naruto's POV

Naruto, what happened here, asked Shikamaru. That teme is what happened, i sigh. Are you sure about leaving Hinata alone with him? I mean Sasuke wouldn't actually kill her would- Shikamaru was interrupted by a knock on the door. Enter was all i said and with that an Anbu uniformed Hinata came in, you w-wanted to s-see m-me hokage-sama? Hinata, a smile formed on my face,You do know you can just call me Naruto right? Hinata turned bright red, Oh n-n-no i c-couldn't. I laughed, you haven't changed a bit Hinata. Welcome home, i stood and walked over to her and gave her a hug- with that she fainted. I didn't even get to tell her about the mission. I guess i'll write her about the mission so she can read it when she wakes up.

Hinata's POV

I woke up to a familiar fragrance of Lavender, are we in my room i thought. Welcome back big sister, she said with a big smile. Hanabi, i ran toward and hugged her. I missed you so much. I felt tears threatening to come out. Before you get anymore mushy big sis here, Hanabi gave me a scroll. What's this? I took the scroll and opened it. W-what? I reread it, several times. What does it say, she snatched the scroll, read it and began to laugh. Hanabi, i scolded that's not funny. You are right, it's hilarious and laughed even louder. I had to admit. It was pretty funny, me the pretend wife of Uchiha. Hinata and Sasuke she sang, oh wait i mean Ayane and Benkei. We had to switch names to maintain our identities secret. I felt little butterflies, oh i'm so nervous. Later that night. I cant sleep im so nervous. I fell asleep, tomorrow is going to be troublesome. Ill try and stay out of Uchiha-san's way.


	2. Troublesome

The day of yesterday

I do not own Naruto because if i did Sasuke and Hinata would so be together n.n also i am sorry if the first chapter is boring ;-; but i'll take suggestions n.n and also this is my first fanfiction, and i'm really excited.

Yesterday

Hinata's POV

S-sasuke-kun, ah… please stop, i begged. Why… it's not like you don't like it Hina-hime and gave me a smile that almost made me wanna let him continue, almost. We are gonna be late Sasuke… i tried to stand my ground. Hina, he whispered in my ear, i will stop for now, however the second we get home i can have my way with my goddess. Deal? I nodded in agreement. He winked at me and slowly pulled me into a kiss. It was a kiss filled with love it was slow and long. We stared at each other's eyes. I admired his onyx eyes that made me feel like i was staring at the greatest wonder of the world.

Sasuke POV

We stared at eachother and i wondered how i got so lucky and how did i never notice her before. She smiled but i guess she didn't notice. I wonder what she's thinking. Hey Hinata, shouldn't we get going?, i finally asked after a while. "ah y-yes, i'm sorry s-sasuke", she said with her soft voice looking down trying to hide her blush. Kami she still studders after all this time, tch it's so adorable, i thought. I placed my hand around her tiny waist and led her out of our house.

2 years ago

Normal POV

Naruto was the hokage, the war had ended and everyone was living a peaceful life in the village. Sakura was the head of the Medical ninja and director of the hospital. Kiba was a jonin and had a team of his own, Shino was a teacher at the ninja academy, Sai and Ino were dating, Shikamaru was Naruto's right hand and dating Temari, Chouji was on a long term mission at the village hidden in the clouds, Lee had his own squad, Ten Ten owned a weapons shop and as for Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke was about to come back to Konoha and report to Naruto about his findings, he was the Anbu captain. Hinata was also an Anbu member. She was personally trained in the hidden sand village by Kazekage himself. Naruto had asked as a favor. She went into different hidden villages for two reasons- one to train and get stronger and two to stay away from the captain and Naruto. Hinata had confessed her feelings only to be rejected and since she trains to forget a certain Hokage and as for sasuke, he just scares her. But today is the day she returns and also a certain Uchiha returns as well.

Hinata's POV

I'm so nervous, no ur not nervous keep it together. No, Naruto is probably gonna be happy to see me, yeah. No he isn't. He'll probably ignore you. As i was lost in thought i bumped into a something hard. i rub my forehead and look up to see that i had bumped into none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I'm s-s-sorry, really sorry it w-w-was entirely my f-fault. I bowed repeatedly. Im such an idiot, stupid i kept mentally insulting myself that is till the captain spoke. "hmpt, and you're suppose to be an Anbu, pathetic", he walks away leaving me there quite embarrassed. I sighed. Today is not my day.

Sasuke's POV

WHAT?! Are you crazy Naruto?! My yelling could be heard through the Hokage mansion. I can do missions on my own. I slammed my fist into his desk. I am the Anbu captain after all, aren't i? Sasuke, Naruto warned you're gonna do that mission with Hinata tomorrow and that's final Sasuke. She is going to pretend to be your wife so you can get the villagers trust and Hinata is the best suited for this. You on your own won't gain their trust, i'm not going to risk the villages safety. I'd never seen Naruto this serious. Tch fine, however i'm not gonna babysit. If she gets in my way. i'll kill her. I stormed out and slammed the door. I went to the uchiha manor-which Naruto had managed to save with a lot of begging and hokage backup. That loser, i thought and couldn't help but smirk. Well, i better get some rest this next month is going to be… troublesome. Heh, i sound like Shikamaru already, i think as i slowly doze off into sleep to the sound of a lonely manor.

Naruto's POV

Naruto, what happened here, asked Shikamaru. That teme is what happened, i sigh. Are you sure about leaving Hinata alone with him? I mean Sasuke wouldn't actually kill her would- Shikamaru was interrupted by a knock on the door. Enter was all i said and with that an Anbu uniformed Hinata came in, you w-wanted to s-see m-me hokage-sama? Hinata, a smile formed on my face,You do know you can just call me Naruto right? Hinata turned bright red, Oh n-n-no i c-couldn't. I laughed, you haven't changed a bit Hinata. Welcome home, i stood and walked over to her and gave her a hug- with that she fainted. I didn't even get to tell her about the mission. I guess i'll write her about the mission so she can read it when she wakes up.

Hinata's POV

I woke up to a familiar fragrance of Lavender, are we in my room i thought. Welcome back big sister, she said with a big smile. Hanabi, i ran toward and hugged her. I missed you so much. I felt tears threatening to come out. Before you get anymore mushy big sis here, Hanabi gave me a scroll. What's this? I took the scroll and opened it. W-what? I reread it, several times. What does it say, she snatched the scroll, read it and began to laugh. Hanabi, i scolded that's not funny. You are right, it's hilarious and laughed even louder. I had to admit. It was pretty funny, me the pretend wife of Uchiha. Hinata and Sasuke she sang, oh wait i mean Ayane and Benkei. We had to switch names to maintain our identities secret. I felt little butterflies, oh i'm so nervous. Later that night. I cant sleep im so nervous. I fell asleep, tomorrow is going to be troublesome. Ill try and stay out of Uchiha-san's way.


End file.
